


Vecpio Week 2020

by mormarninja1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Espio's father is awful, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, some characters are just mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: My Vecpio Week 2020 stories.First 3 Chapters are just backstory and little facts that may be referenced throughout the week.Feel free to skip and jump around the stories.Chapter 1 Vector’s LifeChapter 2 Espio’s LifeChapter 3 Random FactsChapter 4 MusicChapter 5 PaydayChapter 6 VacationChapter 7 NightlifeChapter 8 MorningChapter 9 BlackoutChapter 10 AU
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. Vector's Life

Vector

Vector was orphaned from infancy in Australia/Downunda. He aged out the system (never adopted).

In his teen years he made some bad mistakes, drank a lot, smoked a lot and did drugs. He has a couple of bad tattoos from this time in his life.  
One night he and Mighty were caught by an officer underage drinking and high. The officer was kind and only took them to the station and waited till they sobered up the next morning. Once sobered up the cop had a heart to heart about how the boys could do so much more with their lives.  
This inspired Vector and Mighty to sort themselves out.

They both got accepted into a police training academy with help from the officer from before. They graduated top of their class and became police officers.  
Vector then decided to move to America/Angel Island to see what the rest of the world may have for him.  
Vector moved to America/Angel Island when he was 22. And became a legal citizen with no trouble.

Vector has had multiple people live with him in his house over the years, he just happened to have a spare room on hand so might as well make a little extra cash from it.

Those people include: Knuckles, who is one of Vector’s best friends and one of the first friends he made when he moved, Knuckles moved out and then moved back in bringing his new girlfriend Juile-Su with him, they didn’t stay very long as Vector and Julie butted heads but they are overall good friends.  
Mighty came to live with Vector for a couple of years and decided to become a citizen like Vector. Mighty only moved out when he found Ray who was orphaned and living on the streets, he adopted Ray and moved out.  
Knuckles, Mighty and Julie all lived with Vector before Charmy came into his life.  
Espio moved in when Charmy was 3 and he never left.

Vector was 24 when he found Charmy.  
Vector was working one night when a call came in about an armed home invasion, when Vector got to the scene the criminal had killed a young adult female bee and was now robbing the place.  
Vector caught and arrested the man, while waiting for backup to arrive he hears a baby crying, its Charmy.  
Once all the comotion died down he decided to find out more about the baby. He is told the baby has no father or grandparents and he will go into the adoption system. Vector decides that he will not let the little baby (less than a month old) go into the adoption system because he knew how it had failed him and so he legally adopted Charmy.

Vector is 27 when he meets Espio.  
When Espio called him about the spare room Vector was unsure if he should let a stranger move in, this would be the first time anyone had lived with him since he adopted Charmy.   
Once he met Espio he could tell Espio really needed a place to live and so Vector decided to let Espio rent the spare room for a month.

He noticed very quickly that Espio was quiet and jumpy, afraid of contact and filled with paranoia and anxiety. All signs that indicated abuse.  
He wanted to ask so many questions but didn’t want to scare Espio away, so he opted to just wait and see if espio would open up to him.  
Espio paid rent on time and had no issue buying his own food so Vector decided to not ask about Espio’s job.  
Vector had no worries leaving Charmy with Espio as it appeared Espio was smitten with the little bee. So Vector accepted any help Espio would offer.

After a year Espio had improved greatly, he seemed to actually be happy and was definitely a lot healthier in Vector’s eyes.  
One night Espio had a panic attack, the first one Vector had ever seen but he knew Espio had them. It was awful. Espio told Vector about his entire life and all Vector could think to do was hold Espio and tell him it’s ok.   
When Espio finally passed out, Vector moved him to his bed and made a makeshift bed on the floor, so if Espio needed him he was there.  
The next morning was filled with them talking things over and getting to know the full story. Vector reassured Espio he was safe and he would protect him.

After that things moved rather fast for them. To Vector, Espio was nearly a whole new person. More happy, more outgoing, more alive. And he loved seeing the true Espio.

He remembered after that night Espio was no longer afraid of being touched by him.   
And he remembered their first kiss, like it was yesterday.   
In the kitchen, Espio had made dinner and Vector just leaned in and kissed Espio’s head. He honestly thought he had screwed up but Espio timidity asked for a proper kiss and that was it, arrow through the heart and all the jazz  
Their relationship was fast moving even though Espio had never been in a relationship before. Vector felt honoured that Espio gave him that trust.

Vector was 30 when he proposed.  
They got married after 3 years of knowing each other, Charmy was 6 and it happened in a courthouse with Charmy and 2 other witnesses present.  
His friends were a little shocked at how quick it all happened but they support his decision.

And so they are a happy family.


	2. Espio's Life

Espio

Espio was raised in a very strict and traditional family.  
Homeschooled till the age of 13 he was not permitted to leave his home and it’s grounds without his father by his side. He was not to speak unless spoken to and was basically not allowed to do anything if his own free will.

As the only son he was forced to work hard and study hard so that he could continue the family job, hired killers referred to as assassins.

He learned to read and write 5 languages fluently, not including Japanese. English, Mandarin, Russian, German and Spanish.

His first kill was at age 13.

He has two younger sisters, in the family their goal in life is to study hard, find good husbands and have children of their own.  
Espio’s father ruled with an iron fist and would punish Espio with physical abuse if Espio did not perform to his high standards.  
Espio did not get to spend a lot of time with his mother and sisters due to his training.

Espio during all this knew no other life and had honestly never considered that there was another way to live.  
But once Espio became a young teen (13-15) and was starting to meet more young men his age, when he started to attend a private school, he started to realise that his life was not “normal”.

He also started to realise he wasn’t straight around this time adding to his stress and panicking him because his father had picked a bride for him to marry when he was only a couple months old.  
Espio knew he wouldn’t be able to love this girl, plus he hadn’t even met her, and they were to be married when they both turned 18.

The stress built and built until Espio had his first big panic attack. His father was outraged that his son could not keep his composure.

Espio tried to tell his father how he felt about his whole life and it did not end well.

Espio could only see two ways out, death or running away.  
Espio opted to run away but he considered it to be a truly cowardly and dishonouring act. 

Espio was 17 when he ran away.  
He suffers severely from panic attacks, insomnia and paranoia from this point of his life onwards.

He roughed it for several years, getting paid to threaten people and rough up people but never kill. He felt like he had done enough killing already in his life.

He was now 21  
He illegally immigrated to America/Angel Island and was having a hard time finding a place to live, until he found an old advert in a paper that said the owner of a 3 bed house was looking for a roommate, being a little desperate he called and found Vector.

He moved in the day he called, with only a backpack with some clothes in it.

When he found out Vector was a cop Espio started to have panic attacks again whenever Vector wasn’t around, thinking Vector would turn him in or have him deported if he found out about his life and situation.

He was running low on funds to pay Vector so he started looking for work, freelance jobs that would pay cash in hand, and he was actually quite successful in doing this. His plan was to pay Vector for the month he was spending there and leave.  
But Espio started to have a change of heart as the month went on.

Espio started to realise Vector had a lot more to worry about than Espio, he’s a single father trying to do his best for his son and still bringing in a good wage to feed him and keep a roof over his head.

Espio was starting to see Vector in a less terrifying way and had started to actively help Vector.   
It also helped that Espio had fallen heads over heels for Charmy, Vector’s 3 year old son who would babble and keep both Espio and Vector occupied with make believe stories for ages. He was adorable and Espio couldn’t help but offer to help look after Charmy while Vector worked and aunty Vanilla couldn’t make it.

Before Espio realised it had been a year and he considered Vector to be his first and best friend.   
Vector had never pressed Espio for information on his past and if he ever overstepped, all Espio had to say was “maybe someday I’ll tell you” and Vector backed off instantly.

Espio’s panic attacks, insomnia and paranoia had dropped in how often they showed up, until one night for some reason Espio couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. He was jumping at every creek in the house, the wind blowing against the windows and was in a state of panic.   
He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in, trying to find a safe place, but had woken Vector in the process by being a little too loud.  
Espio let Vector into the bathroom where he proceeded to have a full on panic attack/breakdown.

Between not being able to breath, crying and thinking he was going to die he spills his whole life story to Vector. And all Vector did was hold him, rub his back, reassure him everything was ok and tell Espio how brave and incredible he was.

Espio didn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke up he was in Vector's bed and Vector was sleeping on the ground in a makeshift bed.

Once awake Espio told Vector his whole life story, prepared for the consequences. To his surprise, Vector told him that he was safe in this house and Vector would not act on anything he had been told.

After that Espio felt like a weight had been lifted off of him and he felt like he had just been given a new life. And as drastic as it may sound, Espio had decided to spend that new life with vectors.   
He dedicated himself to helping Vector with everything, looking after Charmy, helping pay the bills, cooking and cleaning etc.

And it was around this time their relationship started, a hug to set Espio’s nerves at ease, a back rub/massage at the end of a long day to relieve stress. These small acts turned into Espio’s first kisses and well lots of firsts for espio~~~

Espio was 24 when Vector proposed.  
Vector proposed one night after a dinner out and they got married the next day, no need for a big event, all Espio needed was Vector and Charmy. He still believes it was the happiest day of his life.

This marriage made Espio a legal citizen, so Espio applied for a job as a phone translator (he could work from home in the “office” of the house) and got the job.

Since then it’s been a causal happy life, Espio still ends up in his own head too much due to paranoia but Vector is good at bringing him out of the dark thoughts and Charmy has always been a great distraction with all the antics he gets up to.

And so a happy new life.


	3. Random Facts

My stories take place in countries and places that are real world places, Japan, America, Australia etc.  
I know some people will prefer them to take place in Angel Island or Downunda, places from the Sonic the Hedgehog world and that's completely fine.  
I try not to name places so you can imagine them taking place wherever.

Jobs  
Vector - Police officer  
Espio - Phone Translator  
Charmy - High school student/Youtuber 

Age ranges during stories  
Vector 40-43  
Espio 34-37  
Charmy 16-19

They got married privately, just them in a courthouse with Charmy and some witnesses. They only told their friends after and they had a small gathering to celebrate it.

Espio suffers from paranoia, panic attacks, anxiety and insomnia. After getting into a stable and loving relationship with Vector he is able to control them all very well and when any of them come back Vector knows how to deal with it all.

Due to the point above Espio’s mind can go to a dark place very quickly but over the years he has learned ways to redirect his thoughts and Vector is very good and spotting it and saving Espio from his mind.

They both only drink casually, a couple with friends or one with dinner (no heavy drinking) and they only keep a couple beers in the fridge incase friends come round.  
Charmy drinks more, he is a young teen so they let it slide, but Charmy only drinks in the house or in a friends house.

Vector has smoked weed a couple times since cleaning up his act but he doesn’t really enjoy it because he worries that it could affect his job so doesn’t keep any in the house.  
Espio smoked weed once with Vector, Mighty and Knuckles. He became incredibly paranoid to the point where he only felt secure and safe when alone with Vector, so they sat in another room and cuddled till they sobered up.  
Espio will never smoke weed again.

Vector has had 4 tattoos, 3 are from when he was young and stupid (also drunk and high).  
1: A blurry smiley face on his right thigh, no bigger than a 50p.  
2: A weird wiggly line on his right wrist, Mighty has one too, neither of them can remember getting them.  
3: Blurry Japanese kanji on his left wrist, when Espio saw it he had a hard time figuring out what it was but settled on ‘cash’ or ‘money’. Vector has had no idea what it meant because he can’t even remember getting it.  
4: Tribal sleeve, covering the Japanese kanji from his left wrist all the way to his chest. Very well done, cost a small fortune.

Espio has no tattoos and is unsure if he will ever get one. But he does like Vector’s sleeve.

In the orphanage Vector and Mighty were raised in there was a piano, Vector played around on it and he was just naturally gifted but as he got older he stopped learning to play.  
Years later when he moved he found an old piano in a second hand furniture shop and bought it, he is mostly self taught (had 2 months of lessons after buying the old piano).  
Charmy learned to play piano on this piano when he was 13-14ish.

Vector loves all types of music, his favourites are: jazz, rock, classical and his new favourite electro swing.  
Charmy introduced the electro swing as its his favourite.  
Espio enjoys the smooth jazz and classical Vector plays.

Vector considers Mighty to be his brother and their son’s consider each other as cousins.  
Espio has not seen or heard from his two younger sisters since he ran away. He truly hopes to one day return home to see them without his father knowing.

Vector had no interest in finding his parents.  
Vector waits till Charmy is a teen to tell him what really happened to his mother.  
Charmy never thought to ask who his real parents were because he had always considered Vector and Espio to be his real parents.

Charmy loves music just like Vector and can play several instruments. He can read and write music. He has a YouTube channel where he uploads his own music. He has quite a big subscriber count.  
Vector and Espio have put a lot of money into lessons, instruments and tech for Charmy because they want to support him and his dreams.  
Charmy is very grateful for this.

Charmy spends a lot of his free time with friends, Miles “Tails”, Ray (his cousin), Cream and Marine.  
He has known them all since childhood and some of them feature in his music. 

Espio is the chef of the house. He cooks traditional asian meals and likes to try food from all over the world. He makes almost all meals, including school/work lunches.  
Vector is a barbecue master and Charmy has no interest in cooking other than sandwich making.

They often have friends/family round on holidays, spring and summer barbecues being the favorite.


	4. Day 1 Music

Day 1 Music

Espio rarely went into the basement, only ever to get decorations.  
But for the first time in years Espio has gone down to see if there was anything to get rid of.  
Old clothes he could give to charity maybe? Or any boxes of broken things it was just time to say goodbye to. 

But instead he found the piano.

Now, music had never been important in Espio’s life. Training, studying and working hard were the key things in Espio’s life growing up.  
He had wondered if this had impacted his life in a bad way. 

Because of his stricter upbringing he had never played an instrument until he had moved into the Chaotix house.  
Vector had the cheap, old piano that used to sit in one corner of the living room when Espio moved in.  
Vector used to play it every now and then.  
He remembers the first time he heard Vector play.

~~~

“You’re rather good at that.”

“I’m a man of many talents dontcha know!” 

Vector finished his song proclaiming it was a jazz piece, and honestly Espio couldn’t have agreed or denied that fact. All Espio could tell was that Vector played brilliantly.

“Did ya like it?”

“Yes, it was very soothing to listen to.”

Espio noticed Vector’s smile was brighter than before. 

“If ya want I can teach ya how to play it yer self?”

“I may consider it.” 

So one spare afternoon Espio had decided to take him up on his offer. Sitting together, side by side, Vector tried his best to explain the basics to the best of his abilities. But after about twenty minutes they had both decided it was a lost cause teaching Espio to play, instead they found themselves just sitting, side by side, while Vector played in a more soft classical style.

“Ya know Es...you got a lot of talents but I-uh...don’t think piano is gunna be another one ta add.” 

“I agree, this one is all yours.” 

They sat there together for ages just like that. Vector would finish playing one song and would then go straight onto the next one. 

~~~

That had happened a years ago when Espio first started living with Vector.  
It’s been 10 or so years since then and the piano had long been moved into the crowded basement in favour of making the living room a little bigger. Charmy was younger back then, they needed the space for him to grow and fly around.

“As the saying goes, ‘Out of sights and out of mind’.”

Espio simply pushed several boxes of random items out of the way so the piano and it’s stool were fully accessible again. 

“Still...I can’t believe we all forgot about it.”

Lifting the lid and exposing the keys for the first time in years Espio had the notion to run his had from one end to the other.  
And so he did.

“I see you found the piano.”

Espio jumped at the sound of Vector’s voice being so close behind him.  
And as Espio spun round and looked up he instantly felt like a kid who had been caught trying to steal a cookie. 

Vector’s cheeky grin told Espio he had been caught playing with the keys. And his mind began to race.

‘It wasn’t that silly right? Or did it look childish to do that? What possessed me to do such an immature-‘

Vector’s large hand on Espio’s hip brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Did I scare ya? Sorry babe.”

Before Espio could think of a reply, Vector in one smooth motion had moved his hand to encompass Espio’s lower back and pull him closer. Then one simple kiss to Espio’s head truly calmed Espio’s thoughts and nerves instantly. 

“I didn’t even hear you come down the stairs that’s all.”

A smooth recovery from Espio as always. And as always Vector knew how to catch him when he started falling into his mind.

“Sorry babe but ya’ve been down here a while so I thought I’d come get ya.”

Vector’s right hand found the keys and started playing a soft slow tune. While the left stayed firmly on Espio’s lower back.

“She sounds great after all this time! I’m honestly surprised.”

“Hmm.”

Espio felt so comfortable in this moment, being held by Vector, hearing his steady heart beat and hearing him playing the piano was perfect. Everything combined together was just so perfect, it didn’t matter that they were in a cold, dusty and crappy lit basement. To Espio they could have been anywhere and it would still be perfect. And so Espio closed his eyes, embracing and wishing he could live in this perfect moment forever.

*CRACK*

Both reptiles jumped at the noise. Vector’s grip on Espio tightens for just a moment, then relaxes seconds later with a heavy sigh leaving him too.

“What was that?!”

“It was one of the strings breaking...looks like she’s not that great after all hehe.”

Both of them took a moment to look at the piano, then each other. The smiles they exchanged where soft and sweet.

“Ya know, Charmy’s a teen now so we could bring this back upstairs yeah?”

“Where would it live?”

“Hmmm, what about we move sum stuff round in the living room? She won’t take up that much space!”

“Hmm.”

Espio had, with a heavy heart, removed himself from Vector’s hold and had started to make his way to the stairs with Vector following close behind. There were things ti still get done, who knows how long they had been down here.

“How about we bring her up, get her tuned and fixed up then I can write a song fer ya?”

Espio stopped halfway up and turns to look over his shoulder and down at Vector. A slightly surprised look on his face.

“You can write music too?”

“I’ve never written a song but I bet it’s not that hard! Plus you are long overdue a love song from me darlin~”

Espio could feel himself turn a little pink at the mention of getting his own song and of hearing his favourite pet name Vector had given him over the years.  
Turing to look straight ahead to try and hid his face he continued up the stairs.

“Fine, you can find a place for it and get it fixed up but if I don’t get that song it’s going back into the basement.”

Vector chuckled, he knew that he had made Espio a little flustered. He loved the fact he could still do that after all these years.

“You got it!”

Now at the top of the stairs Espio and Vector closed the door leading to the basement behind them. 

Vector’s smile still as bright as ever as he cupped Espio’s cheek and leaned into place a quick kiss to Espio’s head again. And with that Vector goes to start moving the furniture in the living room while Espio goes to start making dinner. It’s a little later than he would have liked, but it was worth it.


	5. Day 2 Payday

“What do you think Charmy? The silver one or the gold one?”

“Ain’t this a bit expensive?”

Espio and Charmy had gone into town just to get Charmy a new pair of shoes, but now here they were, standing in a jewellery and watch shop on the high street.  
The expensive high street.

“Your dad needs a new watch, and he won’t buy it himself. Plus, I just got paid, so I can spoil him a little.”

“While your spoiling him, you mind spoiling me too?”

Charmy’s signature toothy grin, just like a Cheshire Cat’s, sat on his face.

“I literally just bought you new shoes!”

“Yeah, but what I really need is a new drum pad! My old one broke the other day and I can’t make music without it!”

“How much is a-“

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

Espio and Charmy’s focus turns to a young lavender cat behind the watch case. She looked quite unimpressed. Possibly because they had been in the store for half and hour and still had yet to pick something.

“Yes actually, is it possible for me to see that silver watch and the gold one next to it?”

“Of course sir.”

As the watches were brought out Espio looked them over and decided on the gold one. Vector had always liked gold over silver.

“Is it a gift for someone sir?”

“Not exactly, but I will buy the gold one if possible?”

“Of course! But not gift wrapped?”

“No that won’t be needed.”

The watch was placed in a navy blue box, silver trimmed and the logo proudly stamped on the front. After paying what Charmy considered to be a small fortune they left the shop and started making there way down the high street.

“Dad that was a lot! Like a lot!”

“It’s a branded watch, they tend to be a little pricey.”

“I will never spend that much on a watch! We have phones that tell the time now! And a phone does so much more than just tell the time!”

Charmy had pulled out his phone and waved it around to try and prove his point, causing Espio to roll his eyes and sigh. 

“Do not tell your dad how much it was! It’s rude to tell someone how much a gift cost.” 

“But-“

“No buts! I like making you and your dad happy. And if I can buy you and him things you want and need make you both happy then I’ll do it.”

Silence fell between them as they continued to walk. They both knew this was a silly argument to have, after all they had had worse arguments in the past. So the topic of the watch and it’s price was dropped.  
But Charmy had started to think back to all the things Espio had bought him out of the blue. Random toys as a child, new games and clothes. And once Charmy even remembers Espio buying just about everything Charmy looked at in a music store when he first started dabbling in music. 

“So you need a drum part or something right?”

The question caught Charmy off guard and brought him out of his thoughts, he kinda thought Espio may have forgotten about it.

“Its a drum pad and I guess....but it’s not that important!”

Espio gave Charmy a soft smile and a look that told him he was definitely not leaving town without a new drum pad. And that’s exactly what he got.

So they made it home, Charmy went straight to his room with his new shoes and new drum pad.  
Espio with a couple odds and ends he found while out and the new watch went into the living room where Vector sat watching tv.

“Hey, yer home!”

Vector’s attention turned fully to Espio as Espio put the bag down and leaned into kiss Vector softly.

“I got you something.”

Espio pulled out the navy blue box and handed it to Vector, who muted the tv instantly.  
Vector took one look at the box and immediately new this wasn’t cheap.

“Please tell me ya didn’t buy me somethin crazy expensive?”

Espio leans against the couch, a little bit of worry written on his face. He had started to rub his fingers and hands together, one of his nervous tells.

“You needed a new watch, so I got you one.”

Vector opened the box and couldn’t help but smile. A little bit of guilt creeping up his spine. The smile however, reassured Espio that he had done a good job causing a wave of relief to wash over him.

“I knew you would like it!” 

Vector moved to take one of Espio’s hands and kiss it, making sure he had Espio’s full attention.

“Of course I like it darlin, but ya shouldn’t spend so much money on me.”

“It’s alright! I just got paid and I wanted to buy you something nice!”

Vector then moved the watch to the coffee table so he could stand. Wrapping an arm round Espio’s waist and tilting Espio’s head back with his other hand he pulled Espio in for a soft, romantic kiss.

“Ya really do spoil me rotten darlin~ but how bout ya treat yerself once an a while too yeah?”

“Hmm, maybe next payday I will~”


	6. Day 3 Vacation

It’s the summer holidays.   
Charmy’s school won’t be starting back for a month or so. Vector and Espio had planned vacation days so they would all be off for a week straight together.  
And they had no plans at all for that week, just chill, relax and spend some quality family time together.

But Charmy is a teenager and hanging out with his parents probably wasn’t the ideal start to his summer holiday.   
So the first few days Charmy was staying at Tails’s house, playing games and chilling out they were told.

So that just left Espio and Vector to spend time together, and all they wanted to do was relax. 

“Ya know I was thinkin.”

“Hmm?”

It was nearing lunch time and neither of them had bothered to leave the bed for more than five minutes at a time. And they only left the bed to refill their coffee and tea, bring breakfast to bed and relieve themselves. Because of this they had changed positions every time one of them got up and now they were currently settled with Vector laying on his back, right hand tucked behind his head, and Espio was tucked between Vector’s left arm and the crocodile himself, his head resting on Vector’s shoulder.

“We should invite everyone round for a barbecue, make a party out of it ya know?”

“It’s been a while since we had one.”

“That’s what I was thinkin, we can invite the fam and the usual gang, Charmy can invite his mates and their folks. What ya think? Good idea or great idea?”

Vector’s grin was wide and Espio could definitely see it from his position. Vector was always so confident in his own plans and this was why Espio always agreed to them. So Espio nodded humming in agreement but after a few seconds Espio realised how much prep would need to get done before inviting anyone round. And with those thoughts Espio started to move to sit up.

“It is a great idea, but we will need to get food and drinks, also coals for the barbecue. And the house is a mess and we should get-“

Vector acted fast to stop Espio in his tracks by rolling over so Espio was under him, and with no warning started to kiss Espio.   
It took Espio a moment to recover from the fast shift in position, but once he did he kissed back, turning the soft sweet kiss into a more deep and passionate one. The kiss itself didn’t last that long as Vector had been the one to end it.

“We can deal with all that tomorrow. Right now I just want to be here with ya.”

Espio and Vector had both gotten a little flush at their cheeks. Espio reached up to brush Vector’s cheek and he sighed while looking into Vector’s eyes, resting his hand on Vector’s shoulder.

“We have to leave this bed at some point today Vec.”

Vector started to put a little more of his body weight onto Espio and watched as the blush spread across Espio’s face brighter. Vector smirked as he couldn’t help but cup Espio’s cheek in his palm, running his thumb back and forth just past Espio’s eye. He could feel the heat from Espio’s cheek.

“It’s our house so we can stay in bed all day if we wanted, no ones gotta know. Right darlin~?”

Vector watched as Espio started having an internal conversation with himself, over wether or not to agree with Vector. And after a moment Espio placed his hand over Vector’s and turned his face into the palm of Vector’s hand. 

“We can cuddle a little longer...then we have to get up.”

A compromise, Vector decided he could live with that. Leaning down to kiss Espio’s free cheek and then his exposed neck. He decided this week of vacation was going to be great for them, he could just feel it.


	7. Day 4 Nightlife

Espio wasn’t used to big crowded parties, lots of people made him nervous especially strangers.  
Vector had lots of friends, coworkers and family, so he was always invited to all sorts of parties. Birthdays, Christmas’s work night outs, you name it and Vector had been invited to more than one. And once Espio had started living with Vector he was invited to all of them too. And sure they had been together for years now, and during this time he had been to his fair share of parties and gatherings, but they still made him nervous. 

And that was no different for tonight’s party. One of Vector’s coworkers was having a 50th birthday party in town in a local bar, and of course they said they would go.   
So to try and calm his nerves Espio made a plan in his head of what to do and how it would all go down.  
So the plan was this, arrive at 6pm, wish a happy birthday and thank for inviting, have a drink and buy the birthday boy a drink, make small talk and chat with some people, get taxi home before 8pm.

That did not happen.

They did make it there for 6pm, but the bar was packed. 

“Are you sure this is the right place?”

Espio could feel his nerves starting to come back in full force as he held onto Vector’s arm. People had started to gather outside the bar due to how packed the inside was and Espio really hoped this was the wrong place so he didn’t have to go in.

“Yeah I can see a couple of the guys from work, ya ready ta go in?”

A deep breath in and out, and with the best fake smile Espio could muster he nodded.

Once inside it took them half an hour to get a drink, Vector got a beer and Espio decided on a gin and tonic. They had meet coworkers and family of the birthday boy before finally seeing him. And they only got to see the birthday boy for five seconds before he had been pulled away to greet more guests. 

“I’ll buy him a drink sum other time.”

“Ok.”

They had found a spot to stand against a wall. Facing each other, Vector held his drink in his left hand leaning against the wall and was holding Espio’s lower back with his right hand, effectively creating a barrier between Espio and everyone else in the room. Espio appreciated it more than he could express with words. 

As time ticked on slowly a couple of Vector’s closer work mates came over with their significant others to talk. Vector got sucked into work based topics with the guys while Espio tried to make small talk with their wives. He had met them both once or twice at other parties but they never really talked, and honestly Espio couldn’t remember their names or anything about them.

The guys tried to buy Vector another beer, which he declined and when Espio was offered a new drink too he realised he hadn’t even finished his first. They both weren’t big drinkers and a small laugh was had over Espio’s definitely lukewarm drink. Espio had started to feel a little less nervous but he could feel a headache coming on from just how loud it was.

At some point the whole bar started singing “Happy Birthday” at the top of their lungs and lots of cheering. Espio and Vector joined in immoderation.   
And at some point without warning the lights went out and colourful disco lights and loud music came on, it only took a couple of seconds for people to start dancing and singing. 

Vector had pulled Espio closer so he didn’t get bumped or pushed by anyone now dunk and dancing.   
None of this was helping Espio’s headache. He started to rest his head on Vector’s chest until he realised he was still holding his drink, he found a ledge to put his glass down and checked his phone. How the hell it was 11:37pm?   
After showing the time to Vector, Vector told the guys they were heading home and before he could get a proper reply he had wrapped an arm round Espio’s shoulders and started heading for the way out. 

With Vector’s size and bulk people parted to let him through and even the drunks moved out of his way, there was no way they could win against Vector in a fight.

The fresh, cold night air felt amazing. Espio had been distracted taking several deep breaths that he didn’t even notice Vector calling for a taxi till the call was over. 

“Taxi is on the way, how ya holding up?”

Vector was rubbing Espio’s arm trying to keep him warm till the taxi got here. Espio could feel himself leaning against Vector, his eyes heavy all of a sudden. He could still hear the music playing in the bar behind them.

“I’ve got a small headache but I’m fine.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know it got that late.”

Espio softy hummed and closed his eyes for just a moment.

“That’s ok.”

Espio opened his eyes when Vector squeezed his shoulder, looking up he saw Vector’s signature smile.

“Don’t fall asleep on me darlin.”

Humming a little louder Espio smiles looking tiredly up at Vector. 

“I don’t think this sort of “nightlife” is for me.”

Vector laughed out loud, pulling Espio into a full on hug and kissing Espio gently.

“Yeah, don’t think it’s my thing ether!”


	8. Day 5 Morning

Espio had a very good biological clock, this meant that he always woke up round about 6am without having to set an alarm.   
And this was how his day always started, waking up in bed with Vector. Over the years they had found many sleeping positions that they both liked and during the night it seems they had chosen to spoon, a regular favourite.  
Espio knew he had to get up, there were things to do before Vector and Charmy woke up. So with a heavy sigh Espio skilfully slipped out from Vector’s arms without waking him. He sat on the edge of the bed and stretched out his arms and legs, listening to the cracking and popping of bones and feeling his hole body start to truly wake up.

He looked at Vector, still sleeping as if Espio hadn’t moved at all. Vector was such a heavy sleeper, Espio envied this slightly, he himself was a light sleeper and any moderate to loud noise would wake him instantly. 

Espio knew Vector would just sleep a little longer. He had work today so he would be up soon enough.

Espio left their room, walking towards the stairs he looked at Charmy’s bedroom door.   
Hell would freeze over the day Charmy Bee Chaotix got up early, but he also had school today so soon he too would be forced from his bed.  
Espio smiled and stifled a quiet chuckle, the thought of Charmy being forced up amused him. It was a drastic change from when the bee was little, up at the crack of dawn and wondering what was planned for the day. 

Espio moved on, down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Gathering ingredients for blueberry pancakes he started to add and mix them together, once ready he set the batter aside and moved onto lunch prep.   
It was rather easy today, leftover vegetable sushi and vegetable stir fry from last nights dinner, leftover meatballs from another nights dinner and some pre cooked sushi rice made Charmy’s bento box. Vector liked Espio’s bento boxes but they didn’t really fill him for a lunch so Espio resorted to making sandwiches for Vector. And since Vector ate everything Espio could try lots of different combos and recipes to make it more interesting. So today it was mayonnaise, barbecue sauce, ham, lettuce, tomato and a couple of turkey slices on white bread for Vector’s lunch. 

After putting away the lunches Espio turned to the coffee machine.  
Vector loved this thing, Espio didn’t drink a lot of coffee but he learned the workings of the machine in order to complete Vector’s breakfast.   
He placed a mug under the spout and set it up, when it started to hiss he left it to do its job in favour of making his loose leaf tea.   
Once made he checked the time, 6:27am. Vector’s alarm would go off at half past and so would Charmy’s, but Charmy will definitely hit snooze at least twice. 

The coffee and tea were done brewing. Espio picked both up and started to make his way back up to their room, just as he reached the door he could hear the alarms go off. 

“Good morning.”

Vector gave a groaning humming noise as a reply as he reached for his phone to turn the alarm off.   
Espio places the coffee on the bedside table and sits on the bed with his tea.

“I made your coffee, and I’ll have breakfast on the go soon too.”

Vector had started to sit up so his back was agains the headboard, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

“Thanks Es, what would a do without ya?”

Espio sipped his tea with a smirk.

“You certainly would not have coffee brought to you in bed.”

Vector chuckled before sipping his coffee, just the way he likes it. He sighed happily.

“Too true.”

They sat for a moment in happy silence together, just enjoying each other’s company.

They could both hear Charmy’s second alarm go off through the wall, it only rang out for a couple of seconds before silence returned. Vector and Espio shared an amused look as both of them stared to laugh quietly. 

“I better go and make sure he’s up. And I’ll start breakfast too.”

Espio moved in and kissed the side of Vector’s snout before standing, mug in hand.

“Kay, I’ll get ready and be down soon.”

Espio nodded leaving Vector to drink his coffee in peace.

Espio made his way to Charmy’s door and gave a knock before opening it.   
The room was dark and he could only just make out the lump under the duvet that was Charmy.

“Charmy? It’s time to get up.”

A groan was his only reply.  
Espio leaned on the door frame and sighed.

“I’m going to make pancakes, your favourite ones, so please get up so they don’t get cold ok?”

Another groan of assurance was the reply as he stared to see movement from under the duvet. Espio, now satisfied with knowing his son was actually up, closed the door over and went to start on the pancakes.

As the second pancake was done Vector came into the kitchen, cleaned up with his uniform on ready to go.   
Vector moved behind Espio and put his hands on Espio’s hips, massaging his lower back with his thumbs. Vector then started trailing kisses down Espio’s neck and exposed shoulder.

“Vector! Watch out I’m trying to cook here!”

Espio couldn’t sound mad or angry even if he tried, and he definitely tilted his head so Vector could have better access to his neck, encouraging him to continue. Vector knew all the things Espio liked and he knew all the ways to make him feel relaxed and loved. 

“Sorry darlin~ couldn’t help maself.”

Vector chuckles and kisses Espio’s shoulder a couple more times before going to eat some of the pancakes.  
Only a couple of minutes later Charmy groggily made his way into the kitchen and started munching his way through some pancakes too.

They chatted ideally while eating, questioning each other on what the day may hold for each of them. 

The clock read 7:30am, if they leave now Vector can drop Charmy off at school before heading to the station.   
After gathering their jackets, bags and lunches Charmy waved goodbye to Espio as he made his way to the car. Vector stayed behind just a few seconds more.

“Have a good day at work ok love?”

“I will, ya have a good day too.”

Espio and Vector shared one last kiss goodbye before Vector headed out the door to the car.

Once they were gone Espio looked at the time, 7:40am.  
That gave him plenty of time to have a quick meditation before he too had to start work. 

Espio took a moment during his meditation to reflect on how good their morning routine was.


	9. Day 6 Blackout

It had been a long day for the Chaotix household. 

Espio had been working all day from his home office with several clients, translating conversations, rewriting important documents in different languages and editing errors in already translated works. All completely normal tasks for his job.  
Two of the clients were new to Espio’s translating service and they had become increasingly difficult to work with as time went on. They had been rude to Espio from the start and had commented several times on how they weren’t sure he was fit for the job. They wanted him to translate documents from Japanese to English, Espio had to grit his teeth and bare with it. Born and raised in Japan, and here he was, being questioned by two idiots on if he could even read and write in Japanese.  
Espio was glad to be rid of them by the time he clocked off. 

Vector had been working all day too, and being a police officer was certainly no walk in the park.   
He and Mighty had been on patrol today. Dealing with public disturbances, like a drunk man waving a big stick around and screaming in the middle of the road, an angry car owner who’s car got keyed, nosey neighbours calling to report domestic abuse when it was just a young couple doing...private activities. Oh how embarrassed that poor couple was when they told Vector and Mighty what was actually going on.  
But then a very serious call came in, reporting an armed robbery at a local well known shop. Calling for backup Vector and Mighty made it to the scene first, they rushed into the store, police issued firearms in hand, ready to apprehend the criminal.   
But they found none, the store had been completely fine. No armed robbery taking place. It was a prank call. There wasn’t much they could do, the station couldn’t track the call so it had to be dropped. If only people knew how dangerous it was to make those stupid prank calls!  
Once Vector made it home he was honestly glad his day was over. 

Charmy had been at school, boring as always.  
A test in Chemistry he knew he would fail. It should be illegal to give a test in your first class of the day! Dealing with the three dickheads that make jokes about his hight and are just assholes in general to him, so what if he was a bit shorter than everyone else, he can fly so it shouldn’t matter right?! A teacher that hates him giving him detention for flying in the hallway, so unjust, other people do it too and it’s a stupid rule anyway. And the pile of homework from all his classes combined was going to put a big dent in his weekend plans.  
When Charmy finally made it home all he wanted to do was relax.

So the last thing the three needed was a blackout. But sadly that’s what they got. 

“Looks like the whole streets out.”

Espio was sitting with his head in his hands.

“I really hope I saved those files.”

Vector made his way behind Espio, leaning only slightly over the couch he placed his hands on Espio’s shoulders and began to massage them. 

“Ya always save, yer worryin for nothing darlin.”

“Hmmm, a little lower please.”

Vector smirked and moved his hands lower on Espio’s back, continuing the massage that was slowly unwinding Espio.  
A stress filled sigh then left Espio.

“The food in the fridge will spoil without the electricity on, and I can’t cook without the electricity too. What are we going to do?”

“We’ll order a takeout, and if we don’t open the fridge I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

This was how they always handled the random curveballs life threw at them.   
Espio would highlight the important issues, Vector would try and come up with solutions to fix them, Charmy would come up with alternative ways to help. Espio would worry and fret, Vector would calm him down and reassure him, Charmy would turn their attention to other things.

“You guys know your just chillin in the dark right?”

Vector and Espio both turned their heads to look at Charmy who was casually leaning against the doorframe with his phone’s flashlight pointing to the ceiling, giving the room much better lighting than before.  
He was smiling happily. Some would consider this strange as most teenagers lived and breathed electricity, phones, computers and TV’s all needed it. And Charmy was the same, but he was sensible enough to know it wasn’t the end of the world.

“Yeah we know, we’re just talkin bout gettin a takeout for dinner. Thoughts?”

Vector continues to move his hands up and down Espio’s back while he talks, he could feel the tension leaving Espio’s body. Espio had started to relax and redirect his attention to Charmy, who was typing away on his phone.

“We could do that, or there’s this new all you can eat world buffet place in town that’s only $10 per person. And I just checked their website and it says I can reserve a table for us?”

Espio and Vector looked at each other, Espio’s smile told Vector that it was a perfect idea. And he had to agree, good food, good company, good price...working lights! 

“Let’s do it!”

With a nod of agreement Espio looked back at Charmy with an assuring smile.

“It’s been a while since we have gone out for a meal together, it’s a perfect idea.”

With a grin and a thumbs up Charmy reserves the table. 

After a great meal, and some quality family time together, they return home to find the blackout over and the power back on.


	10. Day 7 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used The Riot Boys AU from drunkin-kong-donic on tumbler or @BaneWade on Twitter.
> 
> I want to thank Bane so much for giving me reference and answering all my questions so I could do your boys right!!!

Vector truly did live the high life, surrounded by the rich, talented and famous.  
He housed parties all the time at his home, who was Espio kidding, it’s a fucking mansion. Too many rooms to know what to do with, a pool, a gym, a fully functioning music studio and so much more. Definitely a mansion. 

And this was just another one of those parties. Espio had given up on keeping count of how many people showed up, gave up? Or couldn’t keep up? Vector had been encouraging him to drink since before the party had started, and Espio honestly couldn’t remember when it had started. He didn’t even know what time it was now. 

All Espio knew was that it’s pitch black outside. He could smell a mixture of smoke, weed, drink and vomit. He could hear cheering, talking, singing and 3 different songs all at once. Every room he walked into had different lighting, normal, dark and flashing disco lights. 

He had spent most of the night glued to Vector’s side, literally. Vector had kept him there with his arm round him, and every time Vector moved Espio moved with him. But Espio had slipped away to get some air, all he got was smoke and weed blown into his face when he went outside, but he needed a minute to try and regain himself.

When had his head became so heavy?  
And when did the headache start? 

Another few breaths of somewhat fresh air and he knew he had to get back to Vector. He had to be next to Vector, that was his job, that was how it should be, right? 

Making his way through rooms, past drunk people, high people and passed out people. He came to one of the many “Party” rooms, these rooms were used for everything. Drinking, dancing, drugs, hell Espio had even seen people having sex in these rooms. 

The disco lights were flashing from blues to purples to pinks. The music is so loud, too loud maybe? But he hears Vector’s laugh over it all.

With little effort Espio had stuck himself to the nearest wall, and climbed up just so he could see over the crowd.

One look round the room and Espio finds him.  
A wave of pure rage and jealousy runs through his body.  
There Vector is, reclining on the couch with two, practical naked, girls under each arm and one on his lap. Laughing and flirting. 

Espio snarled, baring a fang. He could feel his claws digging into the paint on the wall.

Dropping down he made his way to the door but stopped before leaving. 

‘The mans a bastard! A complete and utter bastard! And those girls aren’t good enough for him! Their just cheap floozies he will be done with come morning!’

Taking a breath.

‘It’s my job to keep him safe, I can’t do that if I leave...fuck!’

So Espio leaned against the wall, focusing on anything but Vector’s flirty voice. Calming himself, he couldn’t believe his jealousy.  
This is how it works. Espio is the bodyguard, Vector is the client. Vector pays him, and then bribes him with all sorts of expensive things for sex. And Espio always accepts. It’s bad, but it feels so good in the moment. 

How had he ended up in this position?  
How long had he been standing waiting for this to all end?  
Had he even sobered up? 

A strong hand forces Espio’s face to look up to meet its owner. Vector. His pupils are blown wide, high on something, his grin, cocky an toothy. 

“Ya been missin me dollface?”

Espio turns his head, the best he can with with Vector’s iron grip keeping him in place. 

“No...”

A loud and dark chuckle left Vector, Espio could feel the vibrations and how unbalanced Vector was through his hand.  
Vector towers over him, pushing him against the wall fully, no escape.  
His thumb is over Espio’s lips now, his claw just touching his septum ring. And there was something between Vector’s thumb and Espio’s lips, too thin to be a pill...more like paper? 

“Aw come on dollface, open up those pretty lips for me.”

It’s an order isn’t it? There is really no other choice.  
Espio then feels lips touch his head and Vector’s other hand, that had made its way to his waist, start to rub his hip and thigh gently. 

With a shaky breath Espio opens his mouth, just a little, and Vector’s thumb slid in. 

“That’s it dollface~ Don’t swallow now, just let it sit.”

Vector’s thumb moved around Espio’s tongue till it found the perfect place to leave the paper, under Espio’s tongue. His thumb stayed longer that it needed to, one look at Vector’s face told anyone and everyone that he was having a little too much fun with this. 

When he finally pulled his thumb out it rested again over Espio’s lips. Espio’s hand was on Vector’s wrist, keeping his had in place, not wanting to loose this contact.

When had Espio started breathing so heavy?  
When had he stated to enjoy all this in public?  
Had he forgotten about earlier? 

One look into Vector’s eyes made Espio forget everything. To Espio, in this moment it’s just them, the flashing lights and the music he can hear in the background.

“How bout you head up to my bed, put on somethin nice fer me and I’ll be there by the time it kicks in dollface~”

Another order, this time disguised as an offer. 

Alone with Vector, all Espio wanted was to be alone with Vector.  
So he nodded, watching as the shit eating grin came back to Vector’s face.

“Good~”

Before Espio knew it he was turned around, smacked on the ass and pushed in the direction of the stairs. 

“Go on dollface, I’ll be there in a bit~”

When Espio looked back Vector was moving back into the crowd, with the flashing lights and music still blasting. 

‘I don’t need to do this. I can spit this thing out and leave...’

Espio made his way to the stairs and started making his was to Vector’s room. His head started to feel heavy, colours started to seem brighter too.

‘He will come to get me, he always does. And it’s always good, and we’ll be alone, together...’

And with those thoughts Espio slid into Vector’s room to change and wait for him to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback from anyone, also if you catch any spelling or grammar errors do feel free to point them out so I can fix them.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
